Seer
by NeonFaces
Summary: I decided to finish the nightworld series... Callie has dreams. Wierd dreams about the nightworld, soulmates and wildpowers. she thinks its just an overactive imagination. But then someone saves her life in a flash of blue fire...
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming

**Chapter 1 – Dreaming**

**Hey everyone. I decided to try and write the rest of the Night World series. Maybe I'm crazy, but whatever. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle, and tell me what you think. If this chapter gets good reviews I'll write the rest of the story. If the story gets good reviews I'll write the next one (I have two stories planned) so please, please R and R!**

**P.S. Sorry about the chapter length, it's kinda short, I'll try and do better in future!**

_It was two days later. Keller was sitting in a sunny alcove in the safe house where Iliana and Galen and the others had been brought to protect them from the Night World. And give them a chance to recover._

_It was nice to be still for a while. To sit and read... and think. And it was even nicer to be able to do it with Galen around._

_He came in the door quietly – he always moved cat-quietly now. She smiled at him. He looked so wonderfully dear with his golden hair and fairy-tale looks and leopard-green eyes._

"_I wrote you a poem," he said sitting down beside her. "Well no that's not true. I kind of stole what your mother wrote and made it into... something. I don't know what. But I think it's what she really meant to say, after all."_

_Keller blinked at him, then looked down at the piece of paper he gave her._

People die... so love them every day

Beauty fades... so look before it's gone

Love changes... but not the love you give

And if you love, you'll never be alone.

"_Actually I was going to say, 'And you will always be alone... so don't rely on others for your happiness, but don't stop loving, either, because then you'll end up empty and alone instead of alone and strong and able to give without worrying about what you're going to get back.' But that was kind of long, and it didn't scan," he said._

_Keller stared down at the paper blindly._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "If you don't like it –"_

_Keller threw her arms around him, and her tears spilled over. "I'm going to burn the other one," she said. "And I love you. Kiss me."_

_He grinned. "Yes boss."_

_And he did._

Callie woke slowly, unwilling to end the dream. A half smile played on her lips; she wasn't sure how that story was going to pan out, but it had been a beautiful ending. She threw back the plain cotton covers and padded lightly over to her desk, flipping on lights, and powering up her laptop.

Moving at a snail pace she made her way to the bathroom and studied her ruffled appearance. The pink striped pyjama bottoms and white tee were old and a little tight, accenting her small but well curved body, and the wild tangle of pure white curls cascaded down around a pixyish face, to below her narrow shoulders.

The sleep-groggy girl in the mirror regarded Callie with wide grey eyes, framed by thick black lashes, and ran a hand through her contrasting hair. She smiled again and turned towards the shower.

Dressed in jeans and a purple t- shirt, a mug of coffee in hand, Callie sat down in front of her laptop and catalogued the latest developments in her dream. Hitting save, she scanned down the other documents; _James and Poppy, Ash and Mary- Lynette, Eric and Thea, David and Gillian_, her mouse hovered over that one, it had been such a good story, especially with the Angel twist, she had really enjoyed it, anxiously looking forward to each new part.

There were nine tales in all, each a touching, forbidden love story about something called the soulmate principle. It's the idea that there is a person out there for each of us who we are destined to be with. Ridiculous, of course. But still, nice dream material.

Callie had been getting these dreams for the last couple of months or so, and had written each one down, thinking that maybe she could get them published. _The soulmate saga_ or maybe _Night world _would make pretty awesome series names. Each story lasted about a week in dreams.

Talk about overactive imagination.

The phone rang, making her jump, and she slammed shut the laptop and went to answer it before it woke her Mum, who was probably still in a drunken stupor.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Callie?" a soft female voice enquired,

"Yep," Callie relaxed recognizing Kristen's gentle tone, "What's up?"

"We're all meeting up at Oakridge today, you in?" Oakridge was the nearest mall, and one of her and her friend's favourite spots.

"Sure, what time?"

"Around ten,"

"Okay. See you then,"

"Bye."

She couldn't help grinning as she put the receiver down, Kristen hated phones, and her conversations were short; this one had taken all of fifteen seconds.

**~**~**

Callie drew up in the Oakridge shopping centre's parking lot in her tiny blue mini. She shut off the engine and hopped out, running a hand over the car. It was a proper mini, an old school one, almost small enough to pick up and carry in her backpack.

The gang were leaning against the far glass wall, most of them smoking; including Kristen. Giving her a disproving look she jumped up on the small wall running around the centre, next to Tobey. Tobey grinned at her, "Hey, Callie-Bear," She blushed at the pet name and met his sparkling emerald eyes with a small smile on her lips.

A deliberately sexy small smile.

She had known Tobey Long for about four years and just loved the way that golden hair flopped in his eyes, and how he was always kind to her. She just wished he was _more_ than kind to her.

"Yo, Callie," Alec high-fived her, before kissing Kristen on the cheek. He stole her cigarette and stamped it out on the ground. Callie smiled, she liked Alec, he was so good for her best friend. They had been together for seven months and he always took great care of her.

**~**~**

Lucas gently pushed the waves of mahogany hair over Willow's shoulder, and cupped her face in his hands.

"You aren't afraid of me?" she asked, the slight teasing note in her voice not quite covering the curiosity.

He shook his head slowly, "No. No, I'm not afraid of you." Then he bent down and kissed her full lips. Everything exploded in heat and colours, Willow gasped as her mind touched Lucas'.

_What's happening? _He thought at her desperately, his head full of fear and awe.

_The soulmate principle, _she gasped, _this must be the soulmate principle._


	2. Chapter 2 The Night World

**Chapter 2- The Night World**

**This is still kinda short but... enjoy! R and R please!**

_The soulmate principle? _Lucas watched her with wide brown eyes, her hand grasped tightly in his.

_Yes, it's the idea that there is someone out there for every one, their soulmate._ Willow smiled reassuringly and hugged him to her.

"So all soulmates have this mind thing?" he whispered out load, pulling back until he was no longer touching her. They both felt their minds closing again, the momentary connection lost.

"Presumably. But it shouldn't happen between a human and a... someone like me." She looked away from him as she spoke. Very gently Lucas took her chin and turned her face back,

"Do not be ashamed of what you are, I love you no matter what."

"Yes," she said as tears leaked from her eyes, "That's the problem, love between our two kinds is forbidden. You have to die, just because I love you."

"Ah, the Night World and it's rules. How will they know? I'll be fine, don't you worry."

Again he leaned down to kiss her, but Willow's head snapped around and her fangs slid out, just as the door was blown from it's hinges. She let out a strangled gasp,

"NO!"

Callie shot straight up in bed, her cry of, "NO!" echoing Willow's. She sat gasping for breath, the sheets tangled around her sweat soaked body. This wasn't right, this dream was too different. Even when things went wrong in the others she could sense that everything would be okay in the end, but with this one...

All she could sense was death.

When her heart had slowed she got up and made her bed. Heading towards the bathroom to wash away the sweat left from the dream, she paused by the laptop, deciding if she _wanted_ to write this one down.

After she had showered and dressed she relented and switched on her computer. She tapped her fingers on the desk while it fired up, impatient get it done so she could call Kristen. She and Kristen told each other everything, so naturally she had told her about the dreams. Her friend had decided it was her imagination running wild, but Callie wasn't so sure anymore.

Recently she had been having other dreams, dreams she didn't write down, dreams about people she knew. She would dream about the coming day's events, and she would often know something before she was told. Every single one of these dreams came true.

The dial tone buzzed loudly in her ear as she stared without seeing, at what she had written on the laptop screen.

"Hello?" Kristen's muffled voice was groggy, half asleep.

"It's Callie, I had another dream."

"Oh honey, are they bothering you? At least they all seem to have happy endings," she instantly sounded more awake, motherly concern in her tone.

"That's the problem; this one didn't have a happy ending. Although the story hasn't finished yet I could sense it."

"Sense what?" Kristen sounded a little panicked now,

"I could sense death." My quiet words were met by an eerie silence. "Kristen?"

"I'm still here, honey," She sounded strained, the panic now even more apparent in her voice, "Can we meet up, Callie?"

"Um, sure? How about Starbucks in ten minutes?"

"Perfect." Then the phone went dead, Callie stared at it numbly. Kristen had hung up on her. In six years of friendship, Kristen had _never_ hung up on her. This was not good.

**~**~**

Drawing into the little parking lot down the road from Starbucks, Callie felt nervous, and more than a little frightened. She didn't understand why Kristen, who always took everything in her stride, was having such a reaction to this dream. Her friend's sleek, black Audi R8 was already in the lot, gleaming dully in the morning sunlight, sticking out like a sore thumb. She shook her head a little enviously; Kristen's family had a _lot _of money. More than Callie dared to comprehend.

She had been raised on the low wages of a teaching assistant, which was barely enough to get them by, and that was _before_ her Mum had started drinking. After that Callie had to live off their small benefits and her own personal income working as a waitress in a restaurant four days a week.

Kristen was sitting in an out of the way corner of the coffee shop, dwarfed by the huge purple armchair she was relaxing in. If you could call it relaxing. She was so tense she was perched right on the edge of the seat, toying with the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Making her way over to join her, Callie noticed that there was already a small caramel frappuccino on the table, looking inviting with its generous layer of whipped cream.

"Hey, thanks for the drink," she said sitting in the blue chair opposite her friend.

"Your welcome, now tell me exactly what you saw," she leaned even farther forward, her eyes fixed intently on Callie's face.

"Um," She paused flustered, a little alarmed at the intensity radiating from Kristen as she tapped her red-painted fingernails on the side of her mug, impatiently waiting for the description.

"There were two people, Lucas and Willow, and they were soulmates. They had just figured this out when the door was kicked in with so much force it was blown off it's hinges and down the hallway. Only a vampire would have such strength." She paused looking at Kristen from under her lashes, "Only a _Night World_ vampire." Her friend's head shot up so fast, the brown curls hit her in the face. A face that had completely drained of colour,

"What did you say?" her voice was barely above a whisper. Callie gulped at the terror in Kristen's eyes; this was the first time she had ever mentioned the Night World.

"The Night World," She took a deep breath, taking stock of the blatant panic in Kristen's eyes; what was going on? "They were attacking because Willow broke the rules by falling in love with Lucas. Willow's a vampire, and Lucas' a human, it's not allowed."

"Oh no. Oh Goddess. This can't be happening. No, no, no!" Callie sat back in surprise at the outburst, "I thought your dreams were just about soulmates, not the Night World as well! No, no, no!"

"It's not just soulmates and the Night World; there are Wild Powers in them too."

"Oh Goddess." Kristen breathed, her head falling onto her hands. "This is so much worse than I thought," She mumbled, her voice muffled, "I need to call Alec,"

She whipped her phone out and hit speed-dial, clamping the expensive device to her ear, and tapping her nails on the hot chocolate mug, again.

"Hey, it's worse than we thought, she knows so much. Too much." She listened for a minute nodding a little, "Okay, we're on our way." She listened again, "Okay, love you, bye." She snapped it shut, and got up, her drink still half full.

"We're going to Alec's." She grabbed her arm and dragged her out towards the Audi.

"Kristen! Your scaring me, what's going on? And what about my car?"

"We'll get your car later, now get in." She yanked open the drivers door and climbed in, and Callie had no choice but to follow suit.

**~**~**

Alec's apartment was small but well furnished, in a modern style. Everything was pale with the odd splash of colour. A dash of red here, some purple there, and the result was stunning. Alec himself was sat in a cranberry armchair wearing jeans and a grey shirt. He looked just as nervous as Kristen, who was sat across from him holding Callie's hand.

"We have to protect her, Circle Daybreak will help."

"Okay, we need to take her there today. Come on Callie, let's go and pack your stuff," She turned to her, hope in her eyes, now they had a plan.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"We have to protect you," Alec said gravely holding Callie's gaze, "Because you have broken the Night World rules." She felt like he had hit her with a bulldozer,

"What!? But... No one's fallen in love with me; I don't even know any Night World citizens!"

He smiled a little grimly, "That's not strictly true, actually. How did you think me and Kristen knew about the Night World?"


	3. Chapter 3 Running

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this took so long but I've been sitting on my lazy bum for weeks untill I got a review that kind of kick started me again, thankyou for that, you know who you are. Just bear that in mind when I'm taking to long ;) So... Here is the chapter... finally.**

**Chapter 3 - Running**

Callie gaped at him, her mouth slack and eyes wide.

"_What?_" She gasped in utter disbelief. She had been friends with them for years, she would know if they were mythical creatures.

Wouldn't she?

As she thought about it, a memory flooded her mind.

_Kristen laughed, throwing her badminton racket on the lawn,_

"_Okay, you win." _

_Callie grinned,_

"_You sound surprised. I always win."_

_She expected some snarky remark from her best friend, but Kristen was staring across the garden._

"_You poor thing," She murmured,_

"_Huh?" Callie followed her gaze to the small swallow, breathing heavily at the base of an oak tree, its wing bent at an unusual angle._

_Kristen made her way over to it, and gently cradled it in her hands. Her head bent over and she started muttering too low for Callie to hear. _

_Then her friend opened her hands and the bird flapped up and away over the garden wall._

**~**~**

"You're a witch." Callie said softly, drawing her hand cautiously from Kristen's. Her friend smiled slightly,

"You always knew, you just didn't want to believe it. You saw me perform spells so often when we were younger and I was careless."

A tear slid slowly down her face and she got to her feet, pulling her tangled white locks into a rough ponytail.

"So what about you Alec? You're a witch too, right?"

He shook his head very slowly,

"No Callie," He said gently, "I'm a vampire."

She couldn't stop the strangled sob that escaped her lips. The tears coming thick and fast as she slid down the wall into a foetal position. She choked on her sobs as she began hyperventilating,

"It's true... It's all true... Witches... And... Oh god and you're a... Oh god."

Alec shot Kristen a panicked look, unsure how to deal with the situation, guessing correctly that his intervention would not be helpful. Kristen approached their friend slowly,

"Shh, Honey, its okay,"

"That means werewolves... and shifters... oh god... and he's... Oh god... HE DRINKS BLOOD!"

At this outburst Callie launched herself away from the witch and backed towards the door, eyes dancing frantically between her and the vampire.

"Callie," Alec said getting to his feet, "I'm still the same person."

"You're not a person." She hissed before launching a glass statue at his head and making a break for the door. Unfortunately her aim was a little off and it glanced off Kristen's temple, knocking her to the floor.

Alec threw himself next to her,

"Kristen? Baby? Are you okay?" She got up with a small groan,

"I'm fine, get after Callie, we need to find her." He nodded and shot out the door. The little witch put a hand to her head and felt warm wetness seeping through her fingers. She had thought Alec was holding his breath.

**~**~**

As soon as Callie was out the door she ran like never before, sprinting down the corridor to the lift. As the door was closing, she saw _The Vampire_ emerge from his apartment, he saw her in the lift and growled.

He had actually _growled_.

At _her_. So much for being the same person.

She slid out and headed for the entrance. She could see it, almost there. If I just get into the sunlight I'll be fine.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She ignored the security guard as he got up from his desk.

Just a bit further.

_Just a bit further._

And she was out. She had actually made it.

Pausing to catch her breath she realised she had seen Alec out in the day, and remembered the sun wasn't deadly to vampires.

Shit.

She set off again, falling and grazing her hands badly, blood oozing from the scrapes. She threw herself up already running. As she rounded the corner, and shot across the road there was a squeal of breaks and she looked up just in time to see the huge red Volvo, and the flash of blue fire.

**You are really going to start hating me and my cliffhangers guys, sorry! I just find it so fun :D**

**Anyways, If you review you get a sneek preview! You know you want to...**

**I heart you all**

**XXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

**Chapter 4 - Questions**

**Okay, so it's been a long time coming, I know, but hey, what can I do? I have a shitload of coursework to do. So yeah, enjoy!**

**P.S Oh, and I want to thank my new beta :) Loved the changes you made.**

"No!" Kristen screamed, running full pelt towards her best friend. The blue flash stopped her dead, reverberating through her body, and sweeping down the street. Uncovering her eyes she saw Callie kneeling on the floor, sobs racking her body, the car stopped inches from her shaking form.

The witch's eyes were drawn to the small, blood smeared hands wrapped around the torso of the girl.

_In blue fire, the final darkness is banished,_

In blood, the final price is paid.

Oh goddess.

Is Callie...?

She can't be.

She's human...

She can't be the fourth Wild Power.

**~**~**

Callie sat quivering, choking a little on her sobs. She didn't even object when the driver pulled her up into his arms. She breathed in the familiar scent of toast and lynx.

Familiar?

Eh?

She looked up to see who had almost hit her. Straight up, into worried green eyes.

Oh god.

This can't be happening.

It can't be...

"Tobey?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Callie-Bear, I thought I was gonna take you out there. Thank god for quick brakes."

"Yeah," She mumbled into his chest, "Quick brakes."

Did he really not see it?

That blue flash.

But who did it come from?

Who was the Wild Power?

**~**~**

"Callie!" Alec sprinted down the street towards her. Before she could complain, or pull herself from Tobey's warm, and very comforting, embrace and run, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh god Callie, don't do that to us again."

"No, don't." Kristen appeared over his left shoulder, eying her friend speculatively. Callie tried to disentangle herself, but the vampire held on tightly, not so tight to hurt her, though. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear softly,

"I won't hurt you Callie, all I want is to keep you safe, and to do that we need to take you to circle daybreak."

"Okay," She whispered nervously, he smiled at her slightly,

"Good girl,"

They turned back to Tobey, who was talking to Kristen, apologizing again and again.

"Its fine," she assured him as he got back in the car, "We'll take care of her." He looked mildly suspicious but kissed Callie on the forhead and left, pulling carefully away.

**~**~**

Callie silently got into Alec's sleek black Jaguar, nervous, but fairly sure she wouldn't be harmed. She found herself trusting the vampire, because he had resisted her blood, despite the strong desire to drink it from her veins. He must really love her as a friend to manage that.

"Do you know the way to Thierry's?" Kristen asked her boyfriend in a subdued voice; she was still eying Callie oddly.

"No, but I can call him and get instructions" He pulled out his I-phone, tapping the screen quickly.

"There's no need, I know the way." Callie whispered. Alec gaped at her, then laughed shakily,

"Of course you do."

**~**~**

The hug black steel gates opened slowly, revealing the magnificent house that stood beyond them. They drove slowly up the gravel road to where two people stood, watching and waiting to greet them. The tall man had a shock of white-blonde hair, and had his arm tucked around the shoulders of the small, beautiful woman, who's left cheek was covered by a pale strawberry birthmark.

**There you go then. This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought, you had waited for ages so I'll just try and bring the next one sooner. It's half written, so anyone who reviews gets a preview.**

**Oh, and in case you hadn't guessed? Everyone is in this story. =)**


	5. Chapter 5 Answers

**Here it is! Chapter 5, prehaps we will find the answers we seek.....**

**Chapter 5 - Answers**

"Hello Alec, we saw you arriving and came out to greet you. " Thierry smiled extending his hand. "So what can we do for you today?" Alec ushered Callie out of the car, taking her hand. She gazed at the couple before them with interest, curious to know how they were getting on. Last time she'd seen them Hannah had been stuck underground with the first vampire, Maya.

"This is Callie," Kristen told them wrapping an arm around her waist. "We think she is going to need protection." She took a deep breath, "She knows about the Night World."

Thierry raised an eyebrow, "Does she now. Did you two tell her?"

"Um," Kristen cleared her throat nervously. She opened her mouth to speak, her eyes darting towards her boyfriend, "Well..."

"No," Callie interrupted, "I dreamt about it."

"Dreamt?"

"Yes, I have these dreams you see, these dreams that come true." Hannah exchanged a look with her partner, "And I have dreamed the stories of everyone staying with you. From Poppy and James to you two."

"What exactly do you mean...dreamed?"

"I know about everything that happened. Every one of Hannah's lives, about how Maya killed her every time, and how she killed Maya."

"Well, I think you should come inside," Hannah Snow said softly, turning and leading the way into the house.

**~~**~~**

Inside, Callie told them everything. She explained it all to the others as well when they gathered to meet her. They weren't really sure how to take the news they had sort of been watched the entire time, but then, it wasn't really her fault. While she got to know all the soulmates, Alec went to her house to fetch some of her things and Kristen took Thierry and Hannah to the side.

"Okay I'm going to get straight to the point; I think Callie is the fourth Wild Power."

"What? Do you have evidence?"

"Well, sort of. She had an accident earlier and was almost hit by a car. But there was the whole flash of blue thing, and she was bleeding at the time."

Kristen finished breathlessly, while the Lord and Lady of the house gaped at her.

"Well," Thierry said finally, looking a little shell-shocked, "If she is, we may yet win this war."

**~~**~~**

"Do you still dream about us then? Or is it just the ones you told us about?"Poppy asked from her perch on James' knee.

"Well..." Callie began deciding what to tell, "Sort of. I mean, I only dream about one of you regularly." That got a reaction, people muttering and shuffling, and looking expectantly at her. She just swallowed thickly and glanced around. It had not escaped her notice that there were six vampires and a half-vampire in the room.

None of them especially fond of her.

She didn't know where Kristen, Thierry and Hannah had got to, so was a little nervous all alone with these supernatural creatures.

"So... Who do you still dream about then?" Rashel's question snapped her back to the curious eyes around her.

"Um," She turned a looked steadily at Ash, then said softly,

"Mary-Lynette."

Ash, who had previously been slouched in the corner playing with a sharpened yew stick, shot onto his feet and had Callie by the throat.

"What? What did you see? Is she okay?" His eyes were frantic, colours dancing through them in a rainbow flurry.

"Ash, cool it." Quinn murmured warningly from near his left shoulder,

"Back off, Quinn." Was the hissed response.

Suddenly his hand disappeared, and Callie sucked much needed air down her bruised throat and into her deprived lungs.

The two vampires were now standing a few feet away, squaring up to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Thierry's commanding voice rang out from the doorway. Immediately everyone quietened down and Ash and Quinn backed down. After being told what happened, Thierry sighed, and turned to the golden blonde vampire,

"Really Ash, you could have handled that better, there was no need to assault poor Callie. I'm sure she is perfectly happy to tell you what you want to know, aren't you, dear?" He turned to her, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Um, yeah, sure" She croaked, her throat still sore from the vampire vice-grip it had been exposed to.

"Mostly the dreams are just her day-to-day life, going to school and stuff. I know how she feels too." She too another painful breath, "She really likes your sisters, they have great fun together, but she gets lonely. She really misses you."

By the time she had finished Ash was close to tears. He looked up and smiled thinly,

"Thanks, sorry about your neck."

"Oh no, it's fine," She croaked, "It could have been much worse. Imagine if your teeth had got involved?"

Everyone chuckled; they seemed to appreciate her humour.

**~**~**

Thierry's house was amazing, Callie loved it. She got to choose her own room, and had gone for a small, but nicely furnished one. The walls were painted pale blue and the bedcovers white cotton. The whole room smelt fresh and clean, plus, it had an en suite.

A little later, Alec arrived with a case of clothes, toiletries and her laptop. As she unpacked a few things, she started to wonder about her Mum. Was she missing her yet? Would she call the police? Had she even noticed she was gone?

Probably the last one. Her Mother had been a wreck the last couple of years, since her long term boyfriend, Paul, had left her.

She knew next to nothing about her Dad, who didn't even know she existed. Her Mum called him her "Angel of Destruction" so that was the only name she knew him by. One day, years ago, her Mum had met him and he had been so handsome it had taken her breath away.

He had swept her of her feet with compliments, then enticed her to a hotel, to have his way with her. The next morning she had woken up alone, with only a small white lock of hair left on the pillow beside her. She wears the curl in a locket around her neck.

A few months later she made an unexpected discovery; Callie. That's why he is an Angel of Destruction; because all he left in his wake for her, was misery and destruction.

That was what Callie had been told so many time s while she was growing up, and the older she got, the more her mother seemed to resent her. Why? Callie wasn't sure. Maybe because she looks so much like him? Maybe it was because she never wanted a child?

Either way, she turned to the drink, and never looked back.

**~**~**

"Food time for the human!" Poppy announced cheerfully, sticking her head of coppery curls around the door. In her hands was a tray laden with a small jug, a tumbler and a plate of pasta. She skipped into the room and place the tray on the small desk, and pointed at it,

"Eat."

She didn't have to say it twice, it was only then that Callie realised she had missed lunch in the excitement of the day.

While she ate, Poppy examined her belongings, which was a bit rude, but who was going to say that to a vampire?

When she reached the laptop, she paused and looked at Callie speculatively.

"You said you wrote our stories down. Are they...?" She nodded slowly, spearing a piece of pasta with her fork, and popping it into her mouth.

"Can I... Can I see?" Another nod. Poppy opened the laptop slowly, and scrolled through the documents, stopping at the one with her name on.

She exhaled shakily as she opened it, nervous. Callie continued to eat as the vampire read in silence.

She had finished the food, and started fidgeting when the redhead finally spoke.

"Everything." She said softly, "Everything I was feeling, you got it all?"

"Yes, I'm Sorry." And she really was, she hated intruding on peoples lives.

"Sorry? Why? Don't be sorry, now I have a written memento, so I will never forget." Callie looked up surprised, to see a huge grin spread across the tiny girl's face. She had just started to smile back, when the door opened, thudding into the wall. Alec, Kristen, Thierry and Hannah stood in the doorway, eying her.

"Can we talk please Callie?"

"Um, sure."

Thierry pulled up a chair and sat opposite her.

"Okay, you know when you were almost knocked over by the car? Do you know what saved you?"

She frowned a little, confused,

"Well yeah, it was the blue fire, from the Wild Power."

He nodded slowly, "And do you know who the Wild Power is?"

Callie shook her head even more confused than before,

"We think..." He glanced over his shoulder at Kristen, "We think it's you Callie."

**Well, well, well. What do you think guys? Let me know and I'll give you a preview of Chapte 6!**

**Love u all**

**xxxxx**


End file.
